Medical attention
by Final Death
Summary: Unohana finds Ichigo lying in bed while having a terrible dream. LEMON. ONE SHOT.


Here's a short one shot

**Here's a short one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or of its characters.**

**Medical attention**

It was late and dark and all of Soul Society was resting peacefully in there beds, all except one Unohana Retsu. The fourth Division captain was silently walking along the hallways of the fourth Division's recovery ward.

The last couple of days had caused an enormous amount of Shinigami to become hospitalised. It was too much to handle for the members of the fourth Division and this had resulted in them all having to work over time to stabilize the overwhelming need for medical attention. Unohana had given them all the evening off and was now personally checking in on all the residents of her Division.

It had been exactly two days since the devastating betrayal of Aizen, former captain of the fifth Division and had left various members of Shinigami in dire need of health care. All classes where effected, from low ranking Shinigami to seated member, vice-captain and even highly respected captains where all badly injured during the immense fighting.

And of course Unohana couldn't forget the ryoka that had entered Soul Society from the living world. None where spared from facing danger and injury, but yet still had willing put there life on the line for the sake of a girl they considered there friend.

The four ryoka interested Unohana immensely, there powers where remarkable. First was the Quincy, even though she had personally faced a Quincy before never had she heard of one that could take on a captain level Shinigami and actually survive to tell the tale.

The other oddity was that of the tall Mexican, he had powers that had never been recorded or heard of by any Shinigami in history. Not even General commander Yamamato could say that he had seen a power like that.

The orange haired girl that had accompanied them interested her the most. A healer. Just like herself this orange haired teenage girl possessed amazing healing power, but Unohana knew that something about her technique was different. She made a mental note to have an in depth conversation with the girl over her abilities and find the truth behind the source of that mysterious power.

Just then Unohana passed the room of Abarai Renji vice-captain of the sixth Division under Kuchiki Byakuya. Renji had been in here twice over the pass couple of days. The first being after the fight against the substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, after which he was seriously injured. Before he paid his second trip to her Division she had found him on the brink of death, after a major fight with captain Kuchiki. She had healed him and left as she felt the presence of a lower ranking med unit approaching. Now here he was again after trying to save Rukia Kuchiki from Aizen with the help of Ichigo.

Kurosaki Ichigo, he had taken Soul Society by storm. He had single handily beaten two captains as well as a third seat of the eleventh Division, along with four vice captains and with three of them he hadn't even used his zanpaktou. He was a powerhouse and would make a fine captain.

Unohana's thoughts on Ichigo and his amazing power continued as she made her way from room to room quickly checking every patient before moving on.

She finally reached the room of said boy and was surprised to see him shaking and sweating violently under his sheets. She moved forward and placed her hand on his forehead, he was definitely burning up. She raised her hand and a green aura surrounded it before she placed her hand back down on his chest.

She slowly pumped rietsu into his body, noticing that his breathing was starting to calm. She smiled to herself and continued her therapy. She heard a soft mumble come from his lips and moved her head closer to try and hear what he was saying.

"…Rukia…" was the sound that came out of his mouth softly.

"Kuchiki-san?" Unohana said softly as she looked at the orange haired teen. She smiled before she moved her hand to his head before whispering in his ears.

"Dream about your sweet Rukia tonight." Unohana whispered as her hand shone a warm yellow colour over his head.

She got up from his bed and made her way back to the door, as she reached the door she turned and gave him a soft smile before exciting. She walked on too the next room, but couldn't help giggle slightly, "I guess Kurosaki-kun is deeply in love with our young Kuchiki-san," she mused as she reached the door of Captain Kuchiki Byakuya.

Unohana was now on her way back to her office to record any serious changes in her patients, when she reached the room of the young substitute Shinigami. She thought about entering for a minute and checking on him, but she also had some work to do. She walked on for about three steps before stopping and turning around and entering his room.

To her shock he was once again breathing heavily and squirming around in his bed sheets. Unohana didn't expect this, her dream spell was only supposed to bring pleasurable dreams to the person she cast it on, but it seemed to be having the opposite effect on him.

She walked up to him, but was almost knocked back as he shot up from his spot in the bed, breathing heavily and violently. His hand moved to grip at his face for a second before he let it drop again.

The room was dead quiet as he turned his line of sight directly onto her, his glazed eyes immediately drawing her attention.

"…Rukia?" he asked uncertainly.

Unohana shook her head and approached his bed and sat down on the edge. She grabbed his head with both hands and pulled his face closer for a better look.

"It would seem he is still under the spell, but why I-" Her sentence was cut short as his lips pressed firmly against hers. Unohana's eyes widened slightly as he pressed her against him.

Ichigo pulled away and looked at her with a content smile on his face, "…Rukia…I had the most terrible nightmare. I couldn't get to you in time and, and…y-you died." Tears slowly started to form in his eyes as the words left his mouth the heartache evident on his face.

Once again shock took over Unohana as she came to the realisation that this young man was indeed in love with Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around her forcefully before lowering his head onto her shoulder as he continued his confessions of earlier,

"I'm so glad I could save you in time Rukia. I've wanted to tell you for the longest time how I really feel."

From what Unohana had heard this behaviour was nothing like that of the Kurosaki Ichigo that had come to Soul Society to rescue his friend, but knew that these where his true feelings.

All emotions, feelings, desires and fantasies are meant to come to life under the spell that was cast on the young teen, but usually only while you where in a dream state.

This is what the real Kurosaki Ichigo was like, after all his defences had crumbled and all his emotions where let free…this was his true self and she knew that she was one of the few that had the pleasure of seeing it.

Suddenly she felt herself being pushed back, but she could still feel his hands firmly gripping her arms as he looked her in the eyes.

"Rukia…don't ever leave me again…please"

Unohana felt a tear slide down her cheek at this statement and the look on his face. She couldn't explain it, but she nodded none the less.

'Why am I crying he's confessing his love to me...no not to me to…Kuchiki-san.' Unohana thought idly as his thumb gently wiped away the tear that had escaped her eyes.

"I…I love you Rukia"

The words hurt Unohana and she could feel her heart breaking for the two young lovers.

She knew he was only confessing his love to her, because of the dream spell she had cast on him, which was meant to give him a peaceful nights rest. Yet, now his dreams where been carried out in reality...his desires been set free to do as they please.

She could feel more tears start to form in her eyes threatening to escape once again.

What hurt her most was that he wouldn't even remember this night, these words, these feelings and poor Rukia would never know how he truly felt.

"Rukia…do…do you love me?"

That was it, she couldn't help herself anymore it was like watching a romance that was destined to end in horror.

She fell forward as she sobbed uncontrollably for the young man in front of her. She didn't know what caused her to, but she nodded furiously as she continued to repeat the same word over and over again.

"Yes! Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Yes!"

She looked up after she had regained her composure and was face to face with the orange haired teen. He had a sweet content smile on his face and his eyes shone with pure love and care.

'He truly does love her' she thought to herself as she looked into his eyes. They where still glazed over, but showed her his soul, his vulnerability and every other aspect of his heart.

Against her will her head lifted to his and her lips softly pressed against his. She immediately pulled away as she realised what she had done, turning her face away from him to hide the faint blush that was slowly making it self known.

Ichigo's finger lightly tugged at her chin pulling her head towards him. He could see the blush on her face and smiled loving at her.

"Are you blushing Rukia?" He asked as he moved his lips closer to her.

Unohana nodded slightly her eyes focused on his lips as she couldn't make eye contact with the young Shinigami.

He moved closer and his lips met hers. Unohana felt sick to her stomach she hated herself for this, she was kissing the boy that had just confessed his feeling for another woman.

He pulled away slightly and Unohana opened her eyes looking directly in his hazy brown ones. His eyes met hers as there lips brushed gently against one another.

He moved closer and pulled her body closer to his as he moved in for another kiss.

Unohana wanted him, but couldn't help but feel like she would be betraying Rukia by kissing him again. The first one had caught her off guard and she couldn't stop it, but the second one…she had wanted it.

She carefully pushed her hands between them and pushed herself back, facing away from him. She couldn't look at him if she did she knew she would give in.

"I can't!" She said almost screaming as the words left her mouth.

Ichigo tightened his grip around her and pulled her close, her arms still pressed firmly against his chest as he whispered into her ear, " I won't force you to do anything you don't want to."

The words sent shivers down her spine, her head spun around and captured his lips in hers pressing them hard against one another. They kissed for a few seconds before she felt his tongue gently running across her bottom lip.

'No I mustn't…I have to stop this it's…it's not right.'

The thoughts had barely left her mind before she opened her mouth granting him full access into her. He plunged in softly his tongue immediately finding hers and caressing it gently.

Unohana let a moan escape her throat as there kiss deepened, his tongue carefully exploring her mouth and his teeth gently scrapping against her bottom lip.

They broke apart for a few seconds before there lips met for another kiss, but unlike the last three this kiss was one heated with passion and desire. Unohana started to feel the burning sensation in her lower abdomen and it scared her.

'Must stop…must stop before…before it's…it's hmmm'

Even as her own thoughts that had been telling her to stop abandoned her, her mouth never stopped and with a new found lust she carefully slipped her tongue into his mouth. She played with his tongue gently pushing and suckling on it before taking the opportunity to do some exploring of her own.

They separated and she soon realised that she had pushed him back somewhere along the way and was currently laying over him. He looked up to her his face showing her what he wanted, what he needed.

Unohana blushed slightly as the realisation of there position and his facial expressions meant.

She got out of bed and walked to the window sill looking out at the moonlit night, her mind running rampage with different thoughts.

'I can't do this…can I? No! No definitely ahhh…not…I-I have to stop. But it's n-hmmm uhh ah…no, no this is wrong…he's…he's uhhmm…I ahhem mustn't...he love's…but he wont remember th-ahhhh' her thought where interrupted when his tongue hit a sweet spot just under her upper jaw.

It was true he wouldn't remember any of the events that had happened on this night as that was the effect of the spell, but could she forgive herself for the crime she was about to commit.

This was the one thing that was secretly edging her on, and telling her to stop at the same time.

The effect that would cause him to forget all the events of this evening was the same effect that kept him in dream land and what made him believe that she was indeed Kuchiki Rukia.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked sweetly as he nibbled lightly on her earlobe causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Hmmm…" was all the older woman could get out as she did not trust her voice at this very moment.

"Make love to me?" His voice was low and contained everything that a woman needed to be convinced and Unohana was no different.

Unohana finally gave into her inner desires and nodded slightly at his request.

She led him to the bed and pushed him down. She had long lost her captains robe in the evening as she found it heavy and constricting and was only covered by her simple Shinigami robes.

She looked at him as her arm found there way to her platted ponytail and undid the band holding it all together. She shook her lightly and her hair moved slowly in the wind slowly making its way to her back. It was long black and slightly curled due to the plat she kept it in.

She moved towards the bed and slowly climbed on top of the young man. She took his hands in hers and placed them on her shoulders. She moved his hands and hooked his fingers around her robe.

Ichigo got the idea and slowly pulled them over her shoulders and down her arms. His eyes followed the clothe that covered her chest as it descended to her belly button. He then ran his eyes from her navel up, slowly making there way to her breasts then over her nipples and higher until they reach the small smile that was covering her face.

"You're so beautiful Rukia" Ichigo said.

Unohana cringed at the name that Ichigo used, but quickly brushed when he started to leave feather light kissing along the base of her neck.

She firmly grasped onto his shoulders when she felt his head move down her body. His kisses had led him between her firm breasts. He looked up into her eyes asking permission to continue.

Unohana found his gentle approach irresistible and nodded. He smiled slightly and slowly made his way to her beautiful pink nipples, he noted that they where slightly darker now than when he had first seen them as well as more erect.

He moved his mouth over her left nipple, but still not making contact. The anticipation was killing Unohana and the way his hot breath washed over her erect nub didn't help matters.

She arched her back forward to encourage him and was rewarded when his mouth engulfed her nipple. She moan in excitement as his tongue slowly started to circle her nipple brushing against it ever now and then.

Suddenly he gripped it his teeth and pulled back stretching and pulling her while breast along with it. The sudden action caused Unohana to shudder in pleasure as her head fell backwards.

His mouth let go of the swelled piece of flesh making an audible pop when it was freed. He moved in closer and took her other nipple in his mouth. He flicked gently and suckled on the rosy pink bud, eliciting more and more moans from the beautiful captain.

Her head had returned to its previous position and she was currently moving his recovery robes of his shoulders like he had done to her. Ichigo's hands never stayed idle and where frantically trying to undo the sash that held her entire uniform together.

There clothes met in a mixture of black and white as they both removed the finally items of clothing. Unohana stood and her robes fell to the ground leaving her completely bare in front of the young teen.

Ichigo's mouth opened to form words, but thankfully nothing came out as he stared on in wonder at the beautiful woman in front of him.

Unohana unconsciously covered her breast with her arms hiding it from the young mans view as a blush took over her face. She lowered her arms and moved closer to him.

She took his face between her hands like she had cone earlier when she was kissed suddenly by Ichigo, but now it was her that did the kissing.

She kissed him deeply and more passionately than any of the kisses earlier that night. There tongues met like they had a personal vendetta against each other as they violently attacked one another.

Unohana melted into the kiss and eventually gave all dominance over to the young substitute Shinigami. He pulled her into him and flipped them over placing her gently into the spot that he had occupied when she had first arrived that night.

Ichigo was above her and Unohana could clearly feel his erection pressing against her thigh. She couldn't take it anymore she wanted him and she wanted him now.

She pulled him down and kissed before whispering in his ear, "Now…I want you now."

"Are…are you sure?"

Unohana just nodded her head and looked at him with a pleading look on her face. He adjusted himself over her and positioned his member at her entrance, but fumbled slightly. Unohana's hand moved down his body and took hold of his erection and positioned it directly in front of her entrance.

Ichigo shuddered at the feeling of her hands around his cock, but moved on anyway. He pushed in slowly parting her lips gently with the head of his manhood.

Unohana moaned as she felt him move further and further into her. It had been so long since her last time, so long that she had forgotten how long it had been. She remembered who it was with, but just couldn't place when it had happened.

Her thoughts where once again cut off as she felt his member fully penetrate her. Her mind hit a complete blank, all the worries she had, had before where gone and she was left with nothing but pleasure running through her mind.

She felt like all her senses had exploded and it almost sent her over the edge. She opened her eyes and saw Ichigo looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you ok…Rukia?"

The name didn't even faze Unohana anymore she was too lost in the world of pleasure she was receiving and she wasn't planning on coming back to reality in a while.

She nodded as her legs moved higher up along his body, giving him better access to her sex. Ichigo moved back slowly before slamming back into her with full speed. Unohana's back arched immediately as she was fully penetrated by his huge member.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out as she screamed a soundless scream. She slowly opened her eyes and found Ichigo's face hovering above hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, enjoying every moment of this unfaithful affair.

Ichigo continued to thrust into her with more and more enthusiasm as there bodies moulded into one. He could feel her rock hard nipples pressing against his chest as her soft smooth legs wrapped around his waist silently asking for more.

He complied with her wishes and sat up pulling her body with his into an up right position, her arms still wrapped around his neck, her legs crossing behind his back, her plump breasts pressing firmly against his toned chest, all the while there lips never once left the others as they continued there exploration.

Unohana slowly started to move up and down his shaft her nipples scraping against his chest with every up and down movement. Her moans where getting louder and louder as her breathing starting to quicken with every thrust. She was in heaven and nothing could compare to this feeling of complete bliss.

Ichigo's head fell against her shoulder as he began to grunt slightly all the while keeping his steady rhythm with the captain. Unohana suddenly let go of his shoulders and fell beck her back arching and her chest heaving as her orgasm finally hit.

Ichigo felt her clamp down around his member and caught her when she suddenly fell back, he held just under her elbow. He took note of her uplifted breast and quickly bit down on her nipple extracting a scream of pleasure from the older woman before he unleashed his own grunts of pleasure as he came deep within her.

Unohana gasped as she felt his cum squirt deep down into her womb and felt a heat run over her body like none she had ever experienced before in her life.

Ichigo's grip on her arms slackened and she fell back onto the bed giving him a wonderful sight of her breasts as she shook from the impact. She was breathing so heavily that she thought she wouldn't be able to move at all, but willed herself to look up at the teen above her.

Ichigo was fairing the same as Unohana, but couldn't tear his gaze off her. Unohana felt a feeling of disgust as he looked at her with those loving eyes, the eyes that where meant for one woman and one woman only.

She moved up onto her elbows and immediately became aware of his still hard penis buried inside her. She felt herself start to grow very hot very fast, but also felt the tiredness that had been tugging at her since her check ups had ended. She closed her eyes and an idea came to her.

She slowly got up and climbed off of Ichigo before turning away and going down on all fours. She saw his eyes widen at the invitation, but that only caused her to become even more excited. She moved her ass slightly in front of him, giving him the perfect view sexy ass. Ichigo needed no more invitation and grabbed her by the waist before pulling her back and impaling her on his throbbing erection.

Her eyes widen when he re-entered her soaked pussy causing her elbows to give in and her to fall face down onto the bed.

With every thrust Ichigo gave Unohana felt her hard nipples scrape against the sheets causing a pleasurable heat to surround her breasts. She screamed into the sheets as he started thrusting into her with more passion and desire. She could hear the slight slapping noise his hips made against her hips as he moved harder and faster into her.

Unohana was struggling to breath as she felt her second orgasm approaching. She didn't think she could hold back any longer and when she felt his hot seed shoot into her once again she lost it.

She bit into the sheets as she came again her orgasm rocking her whole body violently sending new heights of pleasure racing through her. When she finally calmed down a bit she realised that Ichigo was laying over her, his hot breath running over the back of her neck.

A shiver ran down her spine as she felt him pull out of her before lying down next to her. She turned to face him and was greeted by another passionate kiss. She kissed back her eyes never closing as she took his handsome face in for one last time before she would return to her own quarters and pretend this never happened.

A single tear escaped her as she thought about never being with this man again broke her heart. Ichigo felt the tear move between there lips and pulled away from her.

"Is everything okay…Rukia?"

She nodded quickly as she kissed him again.

"It was absolutely perfect." She said in all honesty smiling to him with the best smile she could make. He smiled and kissed her again.

"I really do love you Rukia." He said after pulling away from what would always be remembered by Unohana as the last kiss she ever received from the young male.

She stayed with him as he fell asleep never letting go of him until she was certain that he was indeed asleep. She stroked his hair and kissed him on the forehead as she climbed out of bed. She got slowly got dressed her body being too tired to move properly from all the work she had done over the last eighteen hours.

When she was finally dressed she walked over to his bed and gave him one last kiss on the lips before whispering into his ear, "I really do love you Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Hmmm I love you too Rukia." He mumbled in his sleep.

Unohana got up and smiled at him before exiting the room and making her way towards her own. She was glad he loved Rukia and even more glad that he would never see these tears she cried over him.

**(Next Morning)**

Ichigo awoke with a huge grin on his face he had, had the best dream of his life. He was lost in the remembrance of his dream that he didn't even notice the quiet figure sitting next to his bed. Ichigo turned in bed to face a very serious and very embarrassed Rukia.

"What's wrong Rukia?" he asked as he jumped out of bed.

If it was possible for Rukia's face to get any redder then it did right then. She looked down at the floor as she softly mumbled something.

"What was that? I didn't quite get that" He asked standing looking at Rukia with concern written clearly on his face.

"T-t-…t-that!" Rukia said as she pointed at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at her confused for a few seconds before he followed the direction of her finger. When his gaze fell on his huge erection that was in clear sight for everyone to see he almost fainted.

"What…I had a great dream…okay!" He shouted as he jumped back into bed and covered himself before looking away from Rukia, trying his best to hide his embarrassment.

There was a long moment of silence where the two just sat there neither willing to say the first words after what happened.

"Good morning Kurosaki Ichigo," a beautiful feminine voice said breaking the awkward silence between the two love birds.

"Oh Kuchiki-san…I didn't expect you so early in the morning. So how's Kurosaki-kun doing this morning?" Unohana asked in a cheerful way.

"F-f-fine!" Rukia shouted out loudly catching the older woman off guard.

Unohana smiled knowingly she too had been her to see Ichigo this morning and was more than surprised when she say his awakened manhood. She blushed slightly as the memories came flooding back to her of there previous nights activities. She cleared her thoughts and walked up to Rukia and placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

Rukia looked up at Unohana with out thinking and showed the good doctor her blood red face.

"Oh Kuchiki-san I think you're coming up with a fever your face is flushed red." Unohana said loudly making sure Ichigo could hear her.

And hear he did as a slight laugh could be heard coming from the sheet that he had pulled around his body. Unohana giggled lightly as she watched Rukia become even an even darker shade of red.

Unohana smiled at Rukia before walking towards the door. She stopped and turn to look at the two love birds, 'Must be good to be young and in love' she thought. Suddenly an evil grin appeared on her face as she looked at the huddled up form of Ichigo.

"I'm so glad your feeling better Kurosaki-kun. You really gave me a scare when you started screaming out Kuchiki-san's name in your dreams." Unohana said as she closed the door.

Both Rukia and Ichigo's heads shot up as the words filtered through there shocked brains.

Ichigo felt like dying on the spot, but Rukia just remained silent. Ichigo looked at the object of his affection and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Rukia.

"You…where having...a great dream…about me," her voice sounded so innocent and shy that Ichigo grabbed her and held her close.

"Yes Rukia…and I Think I have to tell you something." He said as he looked her in the eyes.

Outside the room Unohana smiled a bitter sweet smile for the words that came out of Ichigo's lips and then Rukia's lips. She was glad the two lovers finally admitted there feelings for one another, but could still feel the tingling sensation on her lips from the previous night.

"Last night will forever be alive in my dreams" she said to herself before walking off.

**THE END**

**A/N: There you go. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
